Malik Jones
Malik Jones (born October 13, 1981) is a professional sports agent and wrestling manager currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation and WrestleZone Championship Wrestling. Jones is known for being the primary agent for James Baker and Danielle Lopez. Recently Jones has become the agent of Phillip Mustang, Enrique Lopez, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks. Due to his association with Baker, Jones is a member of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Jones was apart of The Doubtful Alliance until Terry Richards ended the stable by kidnapping Enrique Lopez. Jones also represents top NFL players as Carolina Panthers defensive end Julius Peppers and Dallas Cowboys running back Marion Barber. WrestleZone Championship Wrestling (2008 - present) First run Once James Baker made his WZCW debut. He wasted no time in teasing that he had brought an ally of his to WZCW. Speculation rose as to whether Baker was gonna reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty or whether it was gonna be a new ally. At Unscripted during the WZCW World Tag Team Championship match, Baker revealed his ally to be Malik Jones. We later learned that Malik was his friend from back when they were in gangs together and that Malik was gonna help guide him to success. Later on the motivation tactics unleashed a new found aggression as Baker revealed his psychotic alter-ego to WZCW. On the first edition of WZCW Ascension, Baker and Jones were beaten down at the hands of Garth Black and Phoenix as Baker had his ankle shattered and Malik Jones was locked in the Black Death. It was revealed that Baker asked for his release from his WZCW Contract on July 29, 2009 due to some personal demons that were going on in his life. Jones also left with Baker. Second Run James Baker announced his return to WZCW. Baker then decided to bring Jones with him on his return and both of them immediately turned face upon Baker's return to the company. Jones then managed Baker to his victory over Ty Burna and Rush for the WZCW Mayhem Championship. Recently on WZCW Television, Jones brought out his bad influence side as both him and Baker stole all of the food at the catering table that was intended for a V.I.P. party for Vance Bateman. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) Not even a few hours after their departure from WZCW, Jones then negotiated with CWF Management to sign Baker to a full-time deal. Jones physically got himself involved in Baker's triple threat match against Terry Richards and Mariano Fernandez when Jones handed Baker a roll of quarters which Baker used to hit Terry Richards with. Jones then shifted his role into a very reluctant manager as Jones despised the actions that Baker was doing at the time while still remaining loyal to him as well. Jones' next physical altercation came in Canada where Jones was all set towards signing Calgary Flames right wing Jarome Iginla to his agency until Terry Richards came into the room and blasted Jones repeatedly with a Barbed Wire Steel Chair. Eventually "Nitemare" Rob Osbourne joined in on the altercation and hit Jones with a regular steel chair. Ever since, Jones has only let his clients know about what matches they are apart of. On the February 6th edition of Showdown, Jones got himself physically involved in the show as he helped Baker prevent Trent Walker from assaulting Danielle Lopez as they beat Trent down and put him in the trunk of the 64 Impala. Later on in the show, Jones then helped Baker throw Trent off of the bridge. American Wrestling Federation (2009) Jones' client and good friend Danielle Lopez then convinced her brother Phillip Mustang to sign with his agency. From there Jones only informed Mustang about who he would be facing for that week. Jones then left AWF after the mistreatment that they gave Mustang. Jones however is still the agent for Mustang. Ring of Beauty (2009) As Danielle Lopez signed on with Ring of Beauty. Malik Jones then decided to jump at the chance to manage Danielle's career with the urging from his client and Danielle's husband James Baker. Malik was present for all of Danielle's matches which didn't result in any wins. For some unknown reason, Danielle was released from Ring of Beauty and as a result of that release, Malik then left the company as well. Personal life Malik was born in Compton, California to his parents Dwayne and Gabrielle Jones as Malik was the youngest out of 6 children. His father Dwayne left the family when Malik was 3 years old while his mother Gabrielle was murdered when Malik was 8 years old which forced Malik to step up and take care of his siblings. By the time Malik was 10 years old, he then met James Baker for the first time as both of their gangs were involved in the same drug deal. After the drug deal, both Baker and Malik then became friends with each other and they've been best friends since. Eventually however, both of their gangs had a falling out and Baker convinced Malik to join his gang, Malik then joined Baker's gang and everything seemed to go well. Ever since the Southside Kingz fell apart, Malik then decided to focus on his future and decided to seriously pursue his education. Once Malik got his High School diploma, he then went to USC to pursue becoming a sports agent. He graduated from school in 2007 with a bachelor's degree. Currently Malik is in a relationship with Cassie Stevens. Cassie is better known as being the best friend of Danielle Lopez. Many people within the Baker and Lopez camp find it ironic that Baker's best friend and Danielle's best friend are a couple, but Malik himself has stated that he doesn't find it ironic as he states that he is in love with Cassie and he knows that Cassie feels the same way about him. Other Info Clients *'James Baker' *'Danielle Lopez' *'Phillip Mustang' *'Enrique Lopez' *'Kevin Styles' *'J.T. Banks' *'Mr. Baller'